


Warming

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Warming, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's TombJoin the server for content and questions





	Warming

Shikamaru gasps when one of the tentacles flicked one of his pert nipples. He been going at awhile with this godly being. His cock tightly snug in the coils of a limb while another was shoved so far up his ass. Never moving as he molested by serval arms. Moans spilling out of his mouth. He could feel the tentacles around his thighs tighten. Making sure their hold on the human was secure since he was bouncing around too much.

The last thing they wanted was him to cum to soon. Shikamaru whimpered when the limb grew tighter around his cock. Becoming akin to a ring that was bound around him. Which seemed to work as he violently twitched. Cumming dry in the embrace of Samelch. A weak groan echoed in the room. This was the fifth time he was denied tonight. Wanting to chase the release he desperately wanted. He was so happy that this creature of tentacles had somehow set up a barrier on the room. One that kept all the sound in the room. Letting no one hear him being a complete utter mess he was being.

Shikamaru grunted when the arm inside him suddenly shifted. Surprising Shikamaru for it had stayed still during the entire ordeal. Pulling out until the knot like head was left inside. Engorged and keeping him side open and stretched.

Shikamaru yelped when it plunged back in. Greeting spasming and welcoming walls once more. Going in and out, in and out, till the Nara was brought to the edge again. A few tears starting to streak down his face as the high returned but couldn’t cry out. Just moan and grunt with each powerful thrust. Gasping for air when he had the chance. He shuddered and groaned when he finally came. The tentacle warming his cock finally releasing its hold. Allowing cum to gush out in several thick stream. Coating part of the floor in white. Groaning as he was set down on the bed. Cum still leaking out as the Nara black out from the events that happened afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
